Le Secret du Loup
by Jun O-Ren
Summary: Connaissant désormais le secret de Jake et des Quileutes et étant toujours la proie de Victoria, Bella est sous la protection quotidienne des Loups. Ce soir, c'est le tour de garde de Paul, le plus redoutable des loups de la meute. Pourtant, Bella ressent un tout autre malaise que la peur en la présence du beau et sombre Quileute.


**Couple:** Bella/Paul

**Disclamer:**Rien de cet univers fantastique ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyers.

**Période:**One-shot se déroulant pendant Tentation.

**Ecrin de Velours**

**Résumé: **Connaissant désormais le secret de Jake et des Quileutes et étant toujours la proie de Victoria, Bella est sous la protection quotidienne des Loups. Ce soir, c'est le tour de garde de Paul, le plus redoutable des loups de la meute. Pourtant, Bella ressent un tout autre malaise que la peur en la présence du beau et sombre Quileute.

**Le secret du Loup**

**P**ourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse partie de mon groupe de garde du corps quotidien? D'autant plus qu'il me détestait et que si Victoria venait à me tuer, je serai un fardeau en moins qu'on lui imposerait. Pourtant, c'était bien lui qui était de garde pour la nuit, à surveiller les alentours de ma maison, à l'affût de la vampire rousse. Je me pris la tête entre les mains, las de mes sentiments contradictoires qui me torturaient l'esprit. Mon coeur souffrait déjà bien assez mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui rajouter des supplices supplémentaires telle une masochiste en gage de plus de douleurs.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que les Quileutes m'avaient fait part de leur secret, même si à la base, ils en n'avaient pas l'intention. J'avais un peu brusqué les choses en giflant Paul lors d'une confrontation avec la bande, qui celui-ci n'ayant pas apprécié mon audace, ne put s'empêcher de muter en un loup gris gigantesque sous mes yeux. Alors, avant qu'il ne me tranche en menus morceaux, Jake avait accouru pour me protéger et s'était lui-même transformer en un immense loup au pelage cuivré. S'ensuivit alors un combat bestiale qui à ma grande surprise amusait les autres membres plutôt que les inquiétait. Ils pariaient même sur le vainqueur du combat.

Sam leur ordonna de m'emmener chez Emily avant de rejoindre les deux loups en furie. Je fis ainsi la connaissance de la fiancée de Sam, une jolie jeune femme au visage aimable et avenant mais toutefois balafrée par trois grandes griffes atroces qui lui striaient l'entièreté du côté droit. J'essayais de ne pas m'attarder sur ses stigmates douloureux, ne voulant pas la blesser. Elle m'offrit l'hospitalité et je pus ainsi m'émerveiller de la chaleur et de l'amour qui unissait cette famille peu ordinaire qui me rappelait douloureusement celle qui m'avait quitté. J'échangeais quelques blagues avec Jared et Ambry lorsque Sam revint escorter de Jake et Paul, riant tous deux aux éclats comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais bagarrés. Je regardais Jake pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien puis je plongeai mon regard dans celui de Paul qui me toisait et je fus submergée dans cet océan ébène où brillait un magnifique éclat dont la signification m'échappait. Comme un aveugle qui recouvrait la vue, je remarquai pour la première fois à quel point il était beau, encore plus beau que Jake et presque qu'aussi beau que _lui_. Cependant, je déglutis difficilement lorsque je remarquais que son regard exprimait un profond dédain pour moi. Même sa voix était aussi douloureuse qu'une lame de rasoir alors qu'il me présentait ses brèves excuses pour m'avoir invectivée.

Cela devait faire partie de sa personnalité car les autres ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur et sautaient comme des affamés sur le petit déjeuner qu'Emily venait de préparer. De fil en aiguille, voilà comment j'ai découvert la vérité sur ce peuple et pourquoi je me retrouvais avec pour garde du corps des loups garous.

Ce que je taisais en revanche, c'était ma maladive impudence de me mettre dans des situations inconfortables avec les êtres surnaturelles. Après être tombée amoureuse d'un vampire qui m'avait abandonné car je ne lui suffisais plus, d'éprouver une forte amitié avec mon meilleur ami qui en demandait plus, j'eus l'audace d'éprouver pour un de ses frères une attirance ambiguë. Et pas n'importe lequel! Celui qui me troublait n'était autre que Paul, le plus redoutable et le plus impulsif des loups de la Réserve. Quand il me regardait, ses yeux n'exprimaient que du dédain à mon égard, ce qui me faisait particulièrement mal pour une raison qui m'échappait. Malgré cela, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver d'une incroyable beauté, hautaine et arrogante, la finesse de ses traits semblait avoir été sculptée dans un métal précieux, ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur intelligente et électrisante et la froideur de son visage avait une attraction dangereuse en ce qui me concernait.

Tout en lui respirait la puissance et l'arrogance. De son corps à sa musculature parfaite et féline jusqu'à son charisme éloquent. Il m'inspirait de l'antipathie tout comme il pouvait m'inspirer de l'admiration. Et je pense que c'était cela qui me troublait chez lui. Il était à l'opposé d'Edward et de Jacob. Dans un sens, il pouvait me rappeler Jasper, le frère d'Edward. Son comportement versatile parvenait à me faire légèrement oublier la douceur et le manque du plus jeune des Cullen.

**U**n bruit à ma fenêtre me fit sursauter et je respirais à nouveau quand je constatais que ce n'était pas Victoria. Mais ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme qui me troublait, posté en équilibre sur ma fenêtre. Je dus faire un effort pour dompter les battements de mon coeur qui s'affolait doucement et ne pas éveiller les soupçons chez le loup aux sens aiguisés. Il fronça les sourcils et me jeta un regard froid.

"Je suis juste venu t'avertir de ma présence!"

"Heu…d'accord…Merci beaucoup…"

Je me fis l'effet d'une imbécile pour mon érudition d'élite et son regard me conforta dans mon malaise en me renvoyant toute l'absurdité que je lui inspirais. Puis, il sauta à l'extérieur et entrepris sa garde.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, éprise dans une tristesse grandissante, impuissante face à mes propres sentiments et ressentis. Avec rage, je me jetais dans mon lit, rabattant furieusement ma couette sur moi et attendit que le sommeil m'emporte.

**L**e soleil brillait haut dans le soleil, ses rayons chaleureux rayonnaient de mille feux en un spectacle splendide. La belle prairie qui m'était chère se présentait sous mes yeux comme je l'avais connu à ma première visite. Des fleurs de diverses couleurs tapissaient le sol couvert d'un tapis duveteux d'herbe verdoyant. L'endroit était idyllique. Je sentis une présence à mes côtés et découvris avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Il était aussi magnifique que dans mes souvenirs et l'éclat de sa beauté me faisait fondre avec la même force qu'auparavant. Il posa une main sur ma joue, me caressant doucement la peau.

"Je vais revenir Bella, dans peu de temps, nous nous reverrons…"

"De quoi?…Non…Tu es partie…tu as juré…Je ne…"

J'étais confuse. Je ne comprenais absolument pas comment j'avais pu me retrouver ici avec lui alors qu'il était partie depuis plus de six mois. Pourtant, il avait l'air si réel. Ses mots paraissaient si vrais et pourtant si impossibles. Nonobstant au fond de moi, j'avais la surprenante sensation qu'il disait vrai. Avant même que je n'eus le temps de réaliser ceci, il parla d'une voix si tranchante que j'en sursautais. Son regard était devenu noir comme une nuit sans lune et son visage arborait une expression menaçante qui ne m'était visiblement pas adressé. Ses yeux fixaient quelque chose au-delà de moi.

"Elle m'appartient!"

Je fus stupéfaite par son ton possessif quand je pivotai pour faire face à une personne à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas à voir. Je hoquetai de surprise et mon coeur se mit à tambouriner contre ma poitrine tandis que Paul s'avançait doucement, tel un félin, un rictus sardonique peint sur son beau visage arrogant. Aucune trace de peur dans son regard, juste une inextinguible lueur sauvage dont la danse m'envoûtait. Un grondement primitif résonna dans la poitrine d'Edward, signe qu'une menace imminente allait faire surface. Avant que son image ne s'évanouisse et que je ne pus réagir à tout cela, il me susurra au creux de l'oreille:

"Tu m'appartiens Bella et _il_ le sait… Je reviendrais…"

Prise dans un tourbillon d'émotions, je n'avais pas remarqué que le décor de la prairie s'était mué en un autre et je me retrouvais à nouveau dans ma chambre au crépuscule, Paul à mes côtés. Lorsque je pris conscience de notre proximité, je déglutis très difficilement et peina à lui faire face. Mon corps était en proie à une douloureuse attraction envers le loup, mon coeur battait sauvagement dans ma poitrine et ma tête manquait d'imploser sous ce maelström d'émotions et de pensées confuses. Je pris toutefois mon courage à deux mains et je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens qui me regardaient avec beaucoup d'insistance, m'embrasant d'une chaleur incommodante. Edward savait-il que son statut dans mon coeur était en danger depuis que Paul avait fait irruption dans ma vie? Même si je venais de prendre conscience que tout ceci était un rêve, il me donnait l'affreuse sensation d'être comme prémonitoire. Je n'avais pourtant pas les dons d'Alice mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que la voix et les revendications d'Edward étaient réelles, à l'instar des moments où je pouvais nettement l'entendre quand mon adrénaline coulait dans mes veines. Par le tout Puissant, je devenais folle!

Paul me ramena à lui en caressant avec tendresse mon visage, laissant derrière lui ma peau enflammée de désir. J'étais subjuguée par sa beauté à tel point que je ne me rendis pas compte qu'il avait entrepris de me déshabiller avec une lenteur calculée. Guidée par une hardiesse nouvelle, je parcourais son torse de mes mains, savourant sa peau chaude et douce qui glissait sous mes doigts. Ma vue se brouilla légèrement, comme si je perdais le signal de la fréquence de mon rêve. Je mis toute ma concentration à tenter de ne pas perdre le fil et quand ma vue redevint limpide, j'étais nue, allongée sur mon lit, en proie aux baisers incendiés que Paul me laissait sur le corps. Je gémissais sous ses caresses, mes mains se baladant impunément sur son dos, sur ses épaules, dans ses cheveux alors que j'étais prête à le recevoir en moi. Je le voulais, je désirais ardemment qu'il ne fasse plus qu'un avec moi. Comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, je le sentis s'immiscer dans mon antre humide et je retins un soupir de douleur qui me traversa le corps de part en part. A chaque fois qu'il s'immisçait un peu plus, j'avais la sensation qu'il me pourfendait de l'intérieur et il n'eut aucun mal à me déflorer, faisant couler les larmes vermeilles de mon innocence.

Par des mouvements lascifs, il entreprit de me faire l'amour avec une passion que je ne lui connaissais pas et à laquelle je n'aurais jamais soupçonné. Il était d'une douceur et d'une tendresse qui contrastait avec la froideur dont j'étais accoutumée en sa présence. Je gémissais un peu plus quand les premiers relents de plaisirs s'emparèrent de moi, étouffant légèrement la douleur qui me brûlait l'abdomen. Nos baisers m'enhardirent avec tant de ferveur que je le sentais bien trop sensible à mes émois. Il accéléra ses mouvements licencieux en moi et ma vue se brouillait de plus en plus. Je sentais que je me déconnectais doucement de mon rêve alors que je voulus hurler de m'y laisser. Bientôt, tout devint noir et une force invisible m'obligea à connecter mon esprit à la réalité.

**J**e me réveillai en sursaut, le souffle court, le coeur atrocement douloureux, le visage et les mains moites. Ma chambre était faiblement éclairée par mes guirlandes lumineuses, comme je l'avais laissé avant de m'endormir mais je sentis une présence hostile m'environner. Je cherchais la source de cette intuition quand mes yeux se posèrent sur mon garde du corps, debout devant ma fenêtre, éclairé par la douce lumière de l'astre lunaire.

"Toi!"

Le ton de ma voix avait dû lui déplaire car il me glaça le sang d'un regard empli d'hostilité, me mettant au défi de lui faire une remarque déplaisante. Son visage exprimait une franche antipathie et je le sentais aussi froid que de la glace, néanmoins divinement beau.

"Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien, tu geignais dans ton sommeil!"

Mes joues se colorèrent instantanément de la couleur de ma candeur, mon coeur ne put s'empêcher de battre fermement et je baissai mon regard, comme fautive d'un pêché interdit. Ma réaction le surprit et il arqua un sourcil suspicieux. Ses yeux d'un magnifique noir ébène ne cessèrent de me vriller, exprimant à la fois du mépris et paradoxalement de la fascination. J'en rougis d'avantage. Mon rêve érotique fraichement fait me hantait la mémoire en me renvoyant les scènes les plus torrides que j'ai pu fantasmer avec le Lieutenant de la meute. La signification de ce rêve m'échappait. Toutefois, j'avais la ferme intuition que Paul ne m'était pas indifférent, d'où la possessivité et la rage latente d'Edward. Je sondais mon coeur à la recherche de réponses, en quête de vérité sur moi-même et sur mes propres sentiments qui m'échappaient. J'aimais indéniablement le vampire qui me faisait souffrir mais je devais admettre que Paul avait sa petite place quelque part dans mon coeur. De l'amour? Non, je ne pense pas. Mon coeur appartenait à Edward. Plutôt une attirance physique, semblable à une échappatoire de ma douloureuse condition et dans laquelle je pouvais me noyer. Je me mordis la lèvre en prenant conscience pleinement de cela, rabattant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Sa voix me transperça quand il m'annonça qu'il me laissait pour reprendre son tour de garde. Mais avant même qu'il ne saute dans le vide, je lui criais d'attendre en sortant de mon lit comme une furie pour me poster face à lui, nous surprenant tous les deux.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris et lorsque je plongeai dans son océan d'ébène aussi envoûtant qu'électrisant, je perdis mes mots et mon audace, bloqués au fond de ma gorge. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, son parfum fruité et boisé dont je humais les délicieuses effluves et observais avec fascination les beautés de son corps, la vénusté de son visage hautain. La finesse de ses traits n'avait presque aucune égale, hormis ceux d'Edward. Ils étaient semblables sur bien des points mais diamétralement aux antipodes sur beaucoup d'autres. Deux opposés, tels des aimants qui se ressemblaient mais qui ne voulaient pas s'accorder. Un peu comme les sentiments qui me tiraillaient depuis quelques temps. Et l'intensité avec laquelle il me regardait présentement me confortait dans mon instabilité sémantique.

Alors, je décidai de suivre mon instinct, quitte à me brûler les ailes et à en souffrir, coupant les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient. Nos corps se touchaient et à ma grande surprise, il ne me repoussa pas. Mon visage n'était qu'à une poignée de centimètres du sien, mélangeant nos souffles agréablement, embrasant littéralement mon corps de désir. Nos regards entremêlés, il pencha doucement son visage vers le mien et effleura légèrement mes lèvres, me donnant le choix d'accepter ou de refuser. Pour toute réponse, j'entourais son cou de mes bras et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser chaste, doux, tendre. Il avait les lèvres chaudes, douces et fruitées à l'instar de son parfum. Je sentis ses mains se poser au creux de mes reins qui m'enflammèrent derechef. Notre baiser devint langoureux lorsque nos langues s'épousèrent et se caressèrent avec grâce et volupté. Il avait le goût exquis de l'interdit dont je n'avais de cesse d'inhaler, savourer et profiter. Je ne me contrôlais plus et mes gestes devinrent très vite sulfureux. A contre coeur, il mit fin au baiser et je remarquais avec stupeur que ses yeux oscillaient entre l'ébène ténébreux et le gris anthracite striés par des éclats sauvages. Mes émois avaient réveillé la bête qui le submergeait.

"Je suis désolée…Je..je…"

Il respira profondément et ses yeux redevinrent normaux, froid et stoïque. Je n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et pourtant, même si son corps était brûlant, j'avais la désagréable sensation qu'il était de glace. Il avait retrouvé son charisme hautain et distant, comme si on ne s'était jamais embrassé. Néanmoins, mes lèvres brûlaient toujours de son baiser pour attester que le moment unique que nous venions de partager était bel et bien réel. Avant même que j'ouvris la bouche pour parler, il me devança de sa voix tranchante et douloureuse:

"Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment qui restera entre nous. Mes frères n'en seront jamais rien. Je leur cacherai quand je muterai. Mais tu ne m'es pas destiné Swan! Tout comme tu n'es pas destiné à Jacob, ni a aucun de la meute!"

"Mais je…"

"Tu appartiens à celui qui te fait tant souffrir…à cette _sangsue_…"

Sa voix exprimait une telle répulsion haineuse pour les vampires que je me disais qu'il ne fallait mieux pas que je sois son ennemi. Il pouvait se montrer effrayant.

"Comment le sais-tu?"

Il esquissa un sourire charmeur qui me donna beaucoup de mal à déglutir et garder contenance.

"C'est ainsi…"

Sur cette réponse énigmatique, il allait sauter par la fenêtre quand je le retins par le bras et lui vola un dernier et ultime baiser. Son regard me sonda si profondément avec une telle tendresse que j'en eus le vertige, les joues en feu. Puis, il disparut dans la nuit fraiche et venteuse.

**J**e retournais vers mon lit comme une automate, encore sous le choc de mes propres passions, perdue dans les méandres de mes pensées et de ce qui avait été dit. Je venais de faire un rêve aussi insolite que dérangeant. J'avais échangé un baiser avec un autre garçon que celui que j'aimais et mon coeur, à défaut de se sentir coupable, était plus épanoui que jamais. Je ne savais pas ce que l'avenir me réservait, ni même si j'allais vivre assez longtemps pour le savoir, mais j'étais sûre d'une chose: Je ne regretterais jamais ces deux baisers avec Paul. Je n'oublierais jamais la beauté de ses yeux ébène, la vénusté de son visage et de ses traits, la chaleur lénifiante de son corps épousant le mien et le délicat parfum fruité et boisé chatouillant mon odorat. Ce moment intime n'appartenait qu'à nous. C'était notre secret. Celui d'un loup et d'une humaine dont les destins divergeaient indéniablement certes, mais dont la tentation les avait uni par un lien éphémère, un soir où la lune, magnifique et enchanteresse, était pleine dans le ciel.

**"Mon âme a son secret, ma vie a son mystère."**

**Félix Arvers**

**Fin**

**Merci à vous pour votre lecture.**

**Sincèrement,**

**Jun O-Ren **


End file.
